The 'Wii'
by Magnusjane25
Summary: Magnus buys a mundane toy and Alec doesn't seem to know how to use it.


Please go easy on me this is my first fanfiction... reviews would be nice... Enjoy!:)

I don't own the Mortal Instrament or any of it characters! (no matter how much I wish that I do)

* * *

The 'Wii'

"what is that!" Magnus rolled his eyes as Alec gaped at the mundane contraption.

"It's called a 'Wii' darling Alec."

Alec took a tentative step towards it,like a bunny,and like a bunny when the 'Wii' made a strange sound he jumped back against Magnus hiding his head in Magnus's chest like a scared child. Magnus laughed.

"Oh come on,bunny, you should try playing it. Its so,fun!"

"Bunny?"Alec made a face.

Magnus reached for the controllers and tossed one to Alec. He almost caught it.

"ouch! my foot!" Alec cried. Magnus rolled his eyes.

"This is going to be a long night."

20 minutes later Magnus was still trying to teach Alec how to bowl on the Wii without letting go of the remote and having it fly half way across the room!

"That's it!" Magnus cried after the 10th time. "I quit, you Alec are hopeless!" Magnus flopped down on the couch, facing away from Alec.

"Magnus?" Alec said quietly

"WHAT!" Magnus growled, Alec flinched.

" I just thought," He sighed " I just thought we could play baseball,considering that I know how to play that." Magnus turned over and sighed.

"Sure,why not." Magnus smiled "I'll win anyway!" Alec smiled widely

* * *

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all." Magnus grumbled. Alec was coming out of the kitchen beer in hand.

"What are you talking about this is hilarious!" Magnus mumbled some very bad words, Alec Punched him in the arm.

"Oh! Don't be such a party pooper! You're just angry,because you aren't winning!" Magnus made a face. Of course that why he was upset, he liked to win. End of story. And right now he was losing by 10,14 to 24!

"Your turn to bat." Alec said lightheartedly. Magnus furrowed his brow in concentration. Alec laughed, then became serious as he assumed the pitching stance. Alec pressed 'b' going for a curve-ball. And as he began to throw the ball, his hand slipped. The ball(in the game) was flying at 76 mph, straight at Magnus. Magnus swung...

_**CRASH!**_

The light flickered and went out, a huge whole now in Magnus's apartment wall.

"ALEC!" Magnus cried out. "What, it wasn't my fault this time." Alec heard a 'thump' like something had fallen.

" Magnus! Are you OK!" Alec asked warily, assuming that Magnus had fallen, being the klutz he was. A whimpering sound came from over by the couch. He reached into his pocket, fimbling for his cell phone. The bright light of the cell phone lite the room, when Alec finally found it.

"Magnus?" Alec called out warily, not seeing his boyfriend on the ground rubbing his arm, like he had expected him to be. It was quiet for awhile then a small voice coming from the couch said

"I'm here." Alec looked down at the couch and say Magnus,curled up in a ball on the couch.

"Hey," Alec said soothingly, sitting down next to Magnus.

"It's gonna be okay," Alec paused then said " it's gonna be okay, sweetheart." Alec was even surprised about what he had just said. Alec never called Magnus pet names. Alec began rubbing Magnus's back evenly. Magnus began to purr, like a cat,but even then his head was still lowered in shame.

"What's wrong?" Alec asked tilting his head.

"You'll think I'm stupid." Alec hugged Magnus as best he could.

" I would never think that. Never,ever." He whispered into Magnus's ear. He sighed.

"Well," Magnus sighed and said slowly. "I'm...uh..." Magnus hid his head in the pillow and said quickly."I'm afraid of the dark." Alec was quiet for awhile.

"Alec?" Alec looked down at Magnus.

"Yeah?" Magnus whispered

"Are you going to say anything?" Alec replied honestly

"What is there to say? You're afraid of the dark, so what!" Magnus looked up at Alec, who was smiling.

"So, you don't think I'm stupid?" He said quietly. Alec shook his head.

"Why should I Magnus? I sleep with a teddy bear at the age of 20!" Magnus laughed. Then Magnus looked at Alec, I mean really look at him. He saw the same quiet young man he had seen that first night at the party that had started it all, but behind that shyness Magnus saw a brave shadowhunter, that loved him. Magnus hugged Alec, who laughed in surprise.

"What was that for?" Alec exclaimed happily.

" I love you."

" I love you,too?" they sat there hugging each other.

" Hey, Magnus?" Alec asked awhile later, after watching a CSI:NY marathon.

" Yeah, what's up bunny?" Magnus got up and tuned off the TV.

"Can we play Wii tomorrow night?" Magnus laughed and looked at the hole in the wall.

"Well, maybe once I get this thing patched up." Alec smiled and said mischievously.

"I could get Jace and Izzy to come over and try playing some of the games." Magnus laughed , a barking laugh.

"I'd like to see your sister and Jace trying to figure it out, then once they have, I'd like to see them box!" They both laughed.

"I bet you $10 that Izzy would win." Alec said

"you're on, bunny!" Magnus laughed, but Alec growled.

"Hey, Magnus?"

"Yeah, bunny?" Magnus inquired.

"Don't call me bunny." Alec said all serious faced.

"OK... Bunny!"

"Magnus!" Alec cried

" Ha! I win!" Magnus laughed.

Alec growled at Magnus, who laughed even harder.

" Oh! What are you gonna do anyway!" Alec smiled mischievously. Then he pounced

* * *

There! Phew! That was fun! please review!


End file.
